I Dreamed A Dream
by Owly Morris
Summary: A girl is stalking Enjolras' dreams, even in waking. Is he going insane or is this a part of some greater higher plan? WARNING: It will break your heart...
1. Chapter 1

Enjolras wandered through the cobbled street after the voice that beckoned him from his slumber. There was no one about, and he thought it strange. The pavements were shining like silver and the sky was a deep violet. _"Enjolras…"_ The voice crooned. Enjolras turned suddenly and was face to face with her. Then he knew that he was dreaming. The girl before him was dead. This could not be happening. Enjolras broke down onto the dusty street and wept. The girl tried to comfort him but he found no solace in her, not now she was gone. The street dissolved around him into bejewelled butterflies and he felt the sensation of falling, deep into darkness.

Enjolras awoke with a jolt. There was a knocking at the door. He wiped his eyes and lurched towards it. He looked through the small gap between the door and the frame and let out a sharp gasp. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

_I am dreaming again. I am dreaming again._

_"Please. Let me in." _The voice from the other side called, _"I'm sorry. Let me explain everything." _Enjolras pulled himself together, stood and opened the door. He looked straight into the eyes of the girl who haunted his dreams.

_"Annabella," _he whispered. The girl before him was slight and only her dark skin and full black hair hinted at her Italian heritage. She seemed to float towards him. Marius followed in after her. _"Come now Enjolras, you need to sleep," _he coaxed. Annabella helped him to his bed and sat beside him, _"Sleep love, I'll explain in the morning," _she whispered. Enjolras held onto her hand as he drifted off. Marius sighed and slowly made his way out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Marius turned to Courfeyrac, _"He seems to be making a big improvement," _he said, gesturing to the figure in the burgundy jacket making its way towards them.

Enjolras was flying. Annabella had explained everything. How he must have dreamed her funeral, she escaped the death sentence and had been in hiding. So here she was, as she should be, walking arm in arm with him through Paris. He turned to her but she was gone. Well, that was Annabella. He made his way to a street performer dressed as a clown. He watched as the man did mime and then split himself in two. The two men proceeded to juggle with large clubs. Enjolras burst into applause. Suddenly he felt an arm around him, pulling him away, but he didn't want to leave! He turned and punched the owner of the arm in the face and ran. He spotted Annabella beckoning him down a small alleyway and made for her. She was sat on the floor pulling jewels out of her pockets. Enjolras sat down and gasped, _"Anna dear, where did you get these?"_ She looked up at him with a mischievous smile. _"You didn't – you didn't __steal __them, did you?!"_ Annabella looked up at him and nodded slowly. Enjolras found himself suddenly furious, he took the girl and shook her. _"What are you doing?! You'll get yourself killed!" _Suddenly Enjolras heard footsteps behind them. _"Quick! Run!" _Enjolras grabbed Annabella and they belted from the alley.

Enjolras ran up the stairs after Annabella and into his room. The girl had disappeared. Hiding, Enjolras thought. He slammed the door and pushed a chair up against it. They were coming for her. There was a banging on the door, _"Open up!" _Enjolras armed his gun and aimed it at the door. Someone charged it and burst through into the small room. Enjolras pulled the trigger and the other man dropped to the floor. He took four deep breaths before calling out, _"Anna, it's safe," _but she did not appear. Enjolras looked at the dead man and was suddenly shaken, as if from a nightmare, only to find himself in the nightmare. That man he knew. He knew that he wasn't coming after them; he was coming to protect them.

Marius.

Enjolras looked down into the dull eyes of his closest friend, then looked at his gun.


End file.
